Return
by ncisluver22
Summary: A suggestion from one of my Tumblr followers. Liat and Malachi have returned to the US for a case and Ziva is not happy about it.


Ziva was just going through the usual day. Getting to work, getting all settled at her desk, only to have to get back up when Gibbs said grab your gear. She, along with the rest of the team, get to the scene of the crime and get settled.

"Not to shabby," Tony remarks, looking around the beautiful neighborhood in Alexandria.

"Not very beautiful with blood all over the driveway, sidewalk, and staircase," Ziva replied, curtly.

"True, true, but besides that…."

When they are done getting the evidence and they head back to home base, they dive deep into their computers for information.

"Whaddaya got?" Gibbs says, loudly as usual.

"Well, Abby processed the blood from the scene," Ziva started. "This blood that was on the left side of the driveway belonged to Corporal Brandon Mullins. Lives in Alexandria, his house is the crime scene. No apparent girlfriend, let alone a social life. He was a…gamer. Kept in playing some game…Minecraft or something."

"I love Minecraft!" McGee said.

"Not now, McGamer," Tony said.

Ziva continues, "A clean record by the looks of it. No problems. Except we do have one."

"What is it, Ziva?" Gibbs asks.

She picks up another folder. "It's the other blood. Found on the left side of the driveway. Officer Ali Solomon, Mossad."

"I thought we were not going to get involved with these people again!" Tony exclaims.

"But, you are." A voice comes from across the room.

"Liat. Malachi. Guess flights are fast from Tel Aviv," Ziva says. She glares at them angrily.

"It's nice to see you too," Liat says. "I am sorry about your father. He was a great asset to the agency. There will be no one else like him."

"What is there to be sorry about. Ilan is already dead."

"Rumor has it he was murdered by some Americanized bitch. Thrown off a boat."

"What can I do for you Miss…" Gibbs started to ask.

"Officer Liat Tuvia. Are you telling me you don't remember me, Agent Gibbs?"

"No, I remember you quite well."

Vance walks down from his office, furious. "I thought I told Orli that Ilan was the last time that Mossad worked together with NCIS! Was that not a clear order Officer Tuvia?"

"It was crystal, Director Vance. We just happened to be in the country when Orli notified us that Officer Solomon had sent out a distress signal and we found you at the scene of the crime. Decided we would come straight to the agency."

"Gibbs, don't say anything else until I talk to their director!" Vance quickly walked back up the stairs.

"Agent DiNozzo."

"Malachi."

Malachi put out a hand for Tony to shake, but Tony silently refused. "So?"

"So what? Stop trying to make small talk."

"Just being friendly."

Fifteen minutes later, Vance comes back down. "Brief 'em. But this is the very last time."

"We believe that Corporal Mullins and Officer Solomon were kidnapped for what reason we do not know," Ziva said.

"For some time now, Mossad has thought Solomon a mole," Liat started. "Possibly selling secrets about…things."

"Like what, Officer Liat?" Vance asked.

"I am not at liberty to say, but your Corporal Mullins was definitely not in the need to know."

Malachi interrupts. "I have met your Corporal before. He has visited Tel Aviv a few times as a guest of Avi's. Very nice, but I wouldn't know why he would be interested in Mossad's secrets."

"Any idea of where they might be?"

"None. Could be a rouge coming after Solomon, but we do not know."

"We'll keep you in the loop," Vance adds. "Now, go back to your hotel. We have work to do."

She and Malachi both nod and turn to leave.

"I do not feel comfortable about this," Ziva says. "They specialize in kidnappings and assassinations. They could be trying to cover their asses for all we know."

"I am afraid of that too, Ziva," Vance says. "But, for now, we cannot speculate or they will become suspicious. Watch them carefully from a distance."

"Of course."

One day goes by. Nothing.

Another. Still nothing.

A third. Nada.

They are about to call the case cold when they get a call from Liat. "We found them. They are dead."

Once Ducky completed the autopsy, he concluded they were tortured before they died and died a long and painful death. Ziva recognized these torturing techniques, for she had once used them when she worked at Mossad.

This is all too coincidental, she thought to herself. Let's just go down to Abby's lab and see what she's got.

Down in Abby's lab, Abby is her normal happy and perky self. "Ziva!"

"Hey Abby. It's nice to come down to someone like you. I have been under a lot of stress."

"Mossad?"

"That would be it."

"Well I got two hair samples off of the bodies. Both are very different kinds of hair. And I should be getting results in any minute now."

"Just give me a shout when."

As she turns to leave, Abby's computer rings. "Matches!"

Ziva comes back over. "What is it Abby?"

"Well, I got matches back on the DNA from the hair and here are your culprits. Mossad Officers Liat Tuvia and Malachi Ben-Gidon."

Ziva looks at her watch. "They came to pick up Solomon's body two hours ago. And there flight should be leaving…in a half an hour. Thanks, Abbs!" Ziva sprints for the elevator and to her car.

"Tony, I need you to come to the airport with me."

Her starts grabbing his things. "On it."

She eventually arrives at the airport and goes in and finds the gate that they should be leaving from. She flashes her badge to the marshal and he willingly lets her on. Ziva scours the plane and finally finds Liat.

"I knew you did it," Ziva said.

"Did what?"

"Tortured and murdered Corporal Brandon Mullins and Officer Avi Solomon. You and Malachi did it as a team. Your not going to get out of this one."

"Don't make this a political nightmare, Ziva. Our directors will have at it."

"Director Vance has already contacted Orli. Sorry, Liat, your off the hook. Both of you."

Tony walks on the plane, walking toward the two ladies.

"Liat Tuvia, you are under arrest for the murders of Corporal Brandon Mullins and Mossad Officer Avi Solomon. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford and attorney, then…" Her voice trails off as she walks out of the plane.

Tony looks at Malachi. "That goes for you too, buddy. Turn around." People on the plane look concerned, so Tony flashes his badge. "Federal agents, go back to your business."

After the day wad done, the team was glad to call it quits. Especially Ziva.

"I'm glad I could finally put that bitch behind bars. Ever since the last time I saw her, I wanted to."

"Well, congratulations. Let's go home," Tony said.

"Yes, let's." That night when Ziva went home, she slept like a baby, with pleasant dreams.


End file.
